kuroko's confusion
by littlepurplefairy
Summary: pesona kuroko yang terpancar dari dirinya membuat akashi, taiga san juga aomine mabuk kepayang padanya da berebut untuk memenangkan hati kurko dengan melakukan pertandingan untuk memperebutkan kuroko tanpa sepengetahuan kuroko.


**Disclaimer**: fujisaki tadatoshi

**warning** : karena ini fanfic pertama saya. maaf kalo ceritanya gaje.

* * *

**kuroko's confusion**

* * *

Di tengah lapangan basket tempat para generations of miracle, kagami dan kiyoshi berlatih, berdiri kagami, aomine, dan akashi yang bersiap untuk bertanding memperebutkan kuroko.

"aku selalu benar. Aku tidak pernah kalah. Maka dari itu menyerahlah kalian berdua. Karena kuroko sudah pasti akan jadi milikku!" kata Akashi dengan nada arogan seperti biasanya.

"jangan bercanda! Yang pantas bersama dengan Kuroko itu AKU!" ucap aomine dengan kepercayaan diri yang penuh.

"kalian banyak bicara! Lebih baik kita mulai saja pertandingan ini dan kita lihat siapakah yang paling pantas bersama kuroko!" Ucap Kagami. Kalian pasti akan kukalahkan, kuroko takkan kuserahkan kepada kalian berdua, ucap kagami dalam hati.

Lalu pertandingan dimulai. Ketiganya sangat bersemangat bertanding satu sama lain. karena mereka masing-masing merasa bahwa hanya cinta mereka yang paing besar kepada kuroko. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengalahkan cinta mereka pada kuroko.

Di saat pertandingan sudah berjalan 5 menit, belum ada yang mendapatka point karena ketatnya pertandingan. Lalu, kuroko datang ke lapangan. Dia kaget melihat kagami, aomine, dan akashi yang sedang bertanding sengit di lapangan padahal waktu latihan belum di mulai. Kuroko bingung kenapa mereka bertanding sesengit itu.

Tak lama setelah kuroko datang. Datanglah kise, midorima, murasakibara serta kiyoshi. Tak beda dengan kuroko merak kaget melihat kagami, aomine dan akashi bertanding satu sama lain.

"apa-apaan mereka bertiga?" tanya midorima bingung.

"..." semua hanya bisa terdiam saking kagetnya kecuali kise. Kise menyadari bahwa mereka bertiga berebut untuk memiliki kuroko. Lalu, ia melihat kuroko di samping lapangan yang sedang memperhatikan pertandingan mereka dan mendekatinya.

"kurokoooocchiii~" panggil kise, lalu melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke leher kuroko. Kuroko sontak kaget akan kedatangan kise itu.

"kise-kun.. kau sudah datang."

"kau mendukung siapa diantara ketiga orang yang sedang bertanding itu?" tanya kise sambil menggoda kuroko.

"apa maksudmu, kise-kun?"

"loh? Kok malah nanya gitu. kau kan pasti tau alasan mereka bertanding seperti itu. jangan pura-pur tidak tahu lah, kurokocchi~."

"aku tidak pura-pura kok. Aku benar-benar tidak tau kenapa mereka bertanding seperti itu hari ini."

"..." lamban sekali anak ini, pikir kise.

"kau tau mengapa mereka seperti itu kise-kun?"

"yah.. sedikit."

"apa?"

"apanya yang apa kurokocchi?"

"apa alasan mereka bertanding seperti itu?"

"yaahhh..." aku ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang memperebutkanmu tapi sayangnya kata-kata itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutku, kurokocchi.

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu. Mereka memang suka bertanding satu sama lain. tapi tidak biasanya kan mereka langsung bertanding bertigaan seperti itu."

"yahh nanti kau akan tau sendirilah kurokocchi. Searang kita lihat saja siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Anggap saja pertandingan ini dilakukan dalam rangka menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat diantara mereka." Ucap kise sambil mengelus-elus kepala kuroko dengan lembut.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan 30 menit lebih tapi belum ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang mencetak point. Hingga sang pelatih datang dan menghentikan pertandingan mereka. Sampai berakhirnya latihan basket hari itu, kuroko masih bingung karena tak tahu alasan mengapa kagami, aomine dan akashi bertanding.

* * *

**-The end-**

* * *

**author's note **

****terima kasih telah membaca fanfic saya yang kalo saya baca lagi, (asli gaje banget). mohon dimaklumi ya ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat dan cukup menguras khayalan saya. mungkin dalam fanfic ini ada typo dan sebagainya mohon dimaklumi lagi yah namanya juga manusia yang punya kesalahan (apa-apaan ini? -_-") dan maaf kalo ceritanya kurang menarik, saya masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan(?) eh? belajar maksudnya. ^W^a

bagi para pembaca sekalian yang ingin memberikan kritik atopun masukan silahkan di review yaaa minna ... \(^o^)/


End file.
